Link's Awakening: To Never Forget
by yellowmetalliccrayon
Summary: Read the famous love story of Link's Awakening. Link has strong feeling for Marin. But the one and only secret of Kholint Island could tear him apart inside. Read of Link's love and share your thoughts.*Contains spoilers and slight sexual content.


*Read the before section at the bottom of this story before reading*

**Link's Awakening: To Never Forget**

After defeating the nightmares on Koholint Island, Link played for the Wind Fish its very own ballad. It spoke to him word of kindness, knowledge, and true wisdom. The wind fish sensed distraught in the young hero and gave answers to his silence pleas. Link was given one more day to bask in all the dream land had to offer, but once the sun rose again all would disappear. Link wasted no time and took his last few views over the topical beauty. He made his last memories he would have of the island. And when the young hero tired, he took his last sleep he would have on the island of Koholint.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Link opened his eyes gradually. He had woken from a dream, or perhaps it had been a nightmare. He couldn't recall what had happened. The only fantasies he could remember involved the woman in the room next to his. In his own personal world he would caress her and touch her; make her feel good. They stayed with each other forever in that world and she would call out his name and he would reply softly "Marin."

Link propped himself up on his elbows and then pushed so his back could rest against the headboard of his temporary bed. He massaged his hands over his face and scalp and ran his fingers through his yellow hair. Link hadn't cut his hair in months but it was still the same as the day he had washed ashore on Koholint Island. Everything on the cheery island seemed to stay the same, but his feelings toward the place were constantly shifting. Each finding he made pointed toward the answer that all the events he has experienced, either good or bad, had all been a dream. Link came to the conclusion that it had to be true, no matter how bad he wanted for things to be real. He couldn't push aside the belief that the entire island and the people on it are a mere fantasy and like any other dream will disappear. He would never get his big chance to be with Marin.

Link slapped the back of his hand to his forehead and wiped droplets of sweat away from it. "For Nayru's sake, it shouldn't be this hot at night."

He heaved a sigh and swung his legs over the feathered bed. He pushed himself up slowly to stand. Link didn't want to wake Marin or Tarin, so he elegantly tip-toed towards the exit. One step outside the guest room door and the floor boards creaked beneath his weight. He paused, staying as stiff as a statue. Link took the sound of silence as the cue to head out.

Link's legs moved automatically as if already knowing the destination. The only cool safe place was the sandy beaches. It was the place where he could watch the endless waves crash against the earth. It was the place where Marin had saved him. Link thought about her and her tropical beauty. The way her voice was soft, but her singing was powerful. The way the wind carried her bright and long, orange hair. And even the way her tanned body swayed with every movement she made. Link wanted so bad to make his dreams of her a reality. But in the back of his head was the constant doubt. _She's not even real you idiot!_

He kicked the dirt path aggressively, wincing as his bare foot hit the solid ground. After the pain had subsided he hummed The Ballad of the Wind Fish, the song Marin had taught him. He flew his arms up and down as the conductor of the piece.

His pointed ears perked up as he heard faint speaking. The noise brought Link towards the highest cliff in the island. It could overlook the forest and sat next to the sandy beach, but few ventured to it. The sounds turned into singing as Link's pace grew swifter with every stride. He could see a faint figure and the singing sounded blissful. Link was soon standing unnoticed only a few feet behind the figure. The figure continued to sing, the person's gaze focused on only the ocean in front of them.

"Marin…"

The figure ceased singing and leisurely spun around. Link took a sharp intake of breath as he gaped at what was before him. Marin looked more stunning than she usually did. Her hair was blown around her, glimmering in the moonlight. The dark cloth around her chest was tied tight and hung loosely, reaching just inches above her belly button. She wore a long skirt tied at the waist that drooped lower to the other side. The large knot on her skirt allowed for a considerable way to display her long, tanned legs.

"Oh uh… Hi Link."

"What are you doing here?"

Marin scoffed and smirked somewhat. "I think I might have a better reason to be here than you do. I mean look at you, you're barley dressed." She waved her arm up and down gesturing towards him.

Link looked tilted his head to take a look at himself. He hadn't realized his attire before he left. Link was nude aside from shorts he would wear under his tunic. And even the shorts didn't cover much; they stopped above halfway of his thighs. Link knew he had a well built form, muscle indents clear along his chest and his arms and legs built for battle. But he couldn't help the deep blush that creeped across his face.

"Well uh… I could say the same for you, ya know"

"Yeah, but I usually dress this way. You on the other hand practically cover your entire body."

"Well maybe I'm starting a new trend. It'll be all the rage in Hyrule. Don't you love it?" He chuckled as he said this. Link put one hand on his hip and his other through his hair in the best pose he could think and grinned at Marin waiting for an answer. The young hero often used his comedic ways to break tension, or rather just when he was uncomfortable

Marin laughed. Her shoulders shook up and down as she did so. "Well it's definitely out there" Marin's laugh faded into a small smile. "Link, you look so… relaxed right now."

Link smiled "Yeah, well the tropics ull do that to ya."

Link stepped over to Marin and slung his arm around her. She held his arm. They watched the ocean. Neither spoke for several minutes, but they were content with it.

Link was the first to break the silence "We need a new setting. You wanna head over to the beach?"

"Alright. That sounds OK."

Out of the blue, Link flipped around and pointed into the darkness. "Oh my Goddess! What is that thing!"

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything."Marin strained her eyes to peer into the shadows.

He jogged a few pace forward"There! Right there! It's an Octorock!" Link let a tiny smile grace his lips

Marin placed her hand on her hips and squinted accusingly at the boy in front of her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an awful actor?" Link ignored the comment and leapt to her side. "Don't worry I'll save you fair maiden!" Link wrapped one arm around her back and grasped the back of her knees and hoisted her up. Marin gasped as she clung tightly to Link's neck. He goofily grinned at the woman he carried in a bridal style. "We've got to get you out of here!"

Marin gave Link a knowing look, but played along with him in this act. "Ahhh! Save me Link, hurry!"

The pair laughed with each other as Link ran along the dirt path. In a blink of an eye Link was kicking up sand and the smell of coconuts and palm trees filled the air. Link gently let Marin's feet fall to the ground. He shook his hands together in a joined fist over his head "Once again the bravest Hylian of them all has saved the day" Link imitated the sounds of an audience applauding. Marin dropped her head and curtsied

"Why thank you, kind hero."

"Anything for you, my princess." The two shared more laughter.

They stood inches apart, standing on the wet sand, where the water greeted the land. Marin got a hold of Link's hand and smiled at him. With his other hand, Link twirled a finger through a lock of Marin's orange hair.

"I've always thought that your hair was one of your best features."

"Yeah?" He nodded his head in response. The silence fell between the pair once more. Marin rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows questioningly. _Is she annoyed with me? What do I say now?_

Marin squeezed his hand and stared intently at his blue eyes. She then yanked his hand down so Link's head was jerked even closer towards her. She kept her hand forceful around his. With her other hand she used her finger and thumb to tenderly press and tug on the lobe of Link's Hylian ear. Link couldn't help but shudder and lock his jaw firmly as the heat of Marin's breathing hit his neck. Marin closed her eyes and whispered into his ear. "Are you going to kiss me yet? I'm tired of waiting." _This has got to be my big chance. _

"There's absolutely no subtlety with you" Marin shrugged at this.

Marin wrapped her arms around Link's neck, so he could put his hands around her waist. Link leaned his head down and made contact with her lips for a few seconds and brought his head back up. He was unsure if he should continue. Marin is all but a fantasy to him. _The entire island is a dream right?_

Marin swiftly brought his lips to hers. Link's widened eyes shut at the feeling of the soft skin of her lips on his again. The smooth skin of lips melted into each other. They both moved their mouths to form to the other. _Well I might as well make this a dream come true._

Link acted upon his instincts and hormones and tried to mimic only what he had seen in his dreams. They continued to kiss and peck at each, as he let his hands roam. They ventured under her skirt to Marin's hips and rubbed. He moved them farther and seized her bottom. Marin sharply in took air as Link moved his fingers and squeezed. He quickly stole another kiss and smiled into it.

Passion flared through them. Link sucked on Marin's bottom lip, receiving low moans in return. The moans vibrated through his body and shook him. He licked her lips with the top half of his tongue and forced his tongue into the woman's mouth. The tongues flicked and rotated around each other. They stroked each others, until they could explore what the other had to offer. Link could taste her and he just wanted more. He flicked his tongue, licked her teeth and drew circles inside her cheeks. Marin ran her delicate fingers through Link's golden hair and pushed his face closer to hers. Link allowed a low growl to escape the back of his throat. Marin withdrew her arms from around Link and placed them behind her back. When the arms were back in their rightful place, Marin shifted her body and her top cloth fell between them.

It was the sensation of skin against skin that stimulated the couple. Even through the force of the two bodies being pressed together, Link daringly budged his hand up to Marin's bare chest. His curious fingers wandered over the silky skin of her breast. Link used his other hand to knead the tender area. He boldly rubbed thumbs over her nipples and shaped his hand to the mounds on Marin's chest.

The pair kept their lips locked even while Link's knees were hitting the ground and he was kneeling over his orange haired woman. He lifted his body keeping one arm on each side of Marin's head and gazed at her. The only indication that they had ever been together was the broken trail of saliva that rested on the corners of their mouths. Link peppered Marin's collarbone with small licks and light nips. It was only the elicit whimpers that came from Marin, that compelled Link to continue.

Link's back hit the ground before he even realized what was happening. Marin had pushed him up and over and was now straddling his middle torso. She bent forward and laid her upper body over Link's until her chin could rest near his neck. Link let the shock of being taken over subside and clutched Marin's hips.

Marin spoke before Link could broaden anymore on what he wanted to do, "Link… I should talk to you before you attempt to go any further."

"I think you're a bit too distracting for me to even try to have anything compared to a real conversation." Link snorted and gave Marin a goofy grin.

"But I'm serious! I need you to promise me something"

"I'd do anything for you at this point, right now"

Marin gave Link a playful smack atop his head. She let out a long deep sigh before she continued. "I know that you're going to leave this island someday…. And I was wondering if you would take me with you to Hyrule when you do."

Link released her hips and balled his fists. His eyebrows quivered and his eyes seemed to stare through what was in front of him. He whispered "Marin…"

"Link?"

He took his time to answer, "You know why I can't do that for you." Link's voice was low and full of sorrow.

"And why the hell not?" Marin shot up and moved to Link's side. She sat with her legs over each other and crossed her arms, hiding her chest from view.

"I've learnt the truth of this island. Don't you know it too?"

"Well I guess not! Go ahead amuse me, tell me what this truth is!"

Link pushed himself up and stared deeply inter Marin's dark eyes. "This whole place, it's all a dream. None of this is real. Koholint Island is all just a mere fantasy of the Wind Fish's and mine" he flailed his arms gesturing around him. "He's waking me up along with him when the sun shows. When that happens, everything will disappear. The trees, the town, even you!" Link pointed a finger at Marin, but her face didn't falter

"Why are you being like this?" Marin's lip quivered and her eyesdampened with the initiation of tears. "There's no need to tell me damned lies! Don't you understand my feeling for you?"

Link lowered his head, no longer having the strength to look at her. "I care for you Marin, I truly do. It's because I care for you that I need to tell you what I know, dream or not. I just…I just don't want to make a promise that I could never possibly keep." Link swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh….um….I love you."

All Marin would do was stare coldly through his eyes, into his very heart, his very soul. In a flash, she jumped up and was clinging her discarded top to her chest. She had one hand at her side, shaking as she spoke. "I just know it in my heart…..Link I want you keep just one promise. Don't ever forget me….If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

Link sat in his place silently as he watched Marin turn and dash away. Like a bird Marin fluttered away until she was out of sight. Link sat with a blank stare and a deep frown and waited soundlessly for the sun to rise. It shone bright in his face and he shut his eyes.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

When Link's eyes opened he was hugging both arms around the loose wooden boards of what was left of his boat out in the middle of the ocean. He was fully dressed in his dark green tunic and cap. The smell of the salty water filled his nostrils and seagulls flew throughout the sky.

A loud moan filled the air and the hero looked to find the rainbowed mass of the Wind Fish passing through the clouds. The hero gave a weak smile, but let it fall as fast as it reached his lips. Link rested a bruised chin on to the boards. _What do I do now?_

A seagull landed gracefully near Link and tapped its head with its beak. Link gave it his attention and simply stared at the seagull as it cocked its small head and ruffled its white feathers. It was insistent on staying for the only reason but to stare at the young man.

Link squinted his eyes thinking and whispered "Marin?..."

Link put his hand out slow towards the seagull. But the bird swiftly flapped its clean white wings and rose to the sky. The bird soared away, out of sight.

She was gone, out of sight, forever. For the first time in years and years to come Link let the tears fall freely.

**Author's Note**

Before: This piece of fiction contains the biggest spoiler there can be for The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. I personally suggest that you play the game before reading. There is sexual content here and readers should be mature to read this fanfition. And just for a note Link is 16 going on 17 and anything italicized are Link's personal thoughts.

After: I felt almost compelled to write this. As you can tell I enjoy tragedies and this game had the best one of all. There is a huge amount of assumed romance between Marin and Link and what they had was one of the best relationships Link has had. He waits for his "big chance" and I attempted to write it here. There should definitely be more stories about the two of them together. I wrote about the love, the romance that could never be on the island of Koholint.

-I want to know how well I'm and as you are the critiques for this story, I ask that you please review this and tell me what you thought of the fan fiction. Tell me what I did right and definitely what I did wrong. I need to understand how I can improve.

Thank you for reading. I totally appreciate it! :D


End file.
